


Toward the Horizon

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sneaking Out, Teenagers, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: A grin spreads across Ben's face as he sees Poe Dameron on the other side of the transparisteel. “I came to break you out of this gilded prison, of course. Open up and we're gone.”





	Toward the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "fairy tale au." Not so much a straight fill, but it's got echoes of Rapunzel? Title from The Mountain Goats' "Jenny."

Ben's mother has been gone for less than five minutes before there's a tap at the window. Even though he knows what it more than likely is, he approaches with caution. He's not afraid, but he's been told enough times by his parents and their friends just exactly how much the son of two heroes is worth, and he's not stupid.

But it's as he thought. A grin spreads across his face as he sees Poe Dameron on the other side of the transparisteel, leaning over from where he's seated on his flashy black speeder bike and holding his comlink up to his ear.

“What are you doing here?” Ben asks the second the call connects. He leans against the window, one hand splayed across the cool material, and watches as Poe inches a little closer, though he doesn't dare actually touch. There are far too many security measures.

“I came to break you out of this gilded prison, of course.” His brown eyes dance from barely a foot away. “Open up and we're gone.”

“Mom'll kill both of us if she finds out.”

“Who said she's going to find out? She'll be at this banquet for hours, right? You afraid?”

Ben knows for a fact Poe is much more afraid of his mother than he is, but the barb still works. “Of course not!” Then he's pulling out his datapad and tabbing over to the security protocols he'd hacked ages ago and flipping off the necessary bits that allow him to unlatch the window and push it open.

“Hey there.” Poe's hand is his hair, bringing him in to kiss grinning lips before he can even respond.

“Hey.” Ben valiantly beats down the blush that still tries to rise every time he does that.

Poe jerks his head toward the empty seat behind him. “Well, hop on.”

Ben does, calling on the Force to aid him as he leaps from the window and lands perfectly on the vehicle, settling himself behind the other boy. Seconds later, the window is closed again, the security systems reactivated. “Where to?”

“Anywhere.” Poe turns his devilish grin to the front and guns the engine, Ben letting out an exhilarated whoop as his arms clamp around Poe's middle and his face presses into his hair.


End file.
